Maguis and his daughter
by Kilyn
Summary: This is my first story and I hope other's out thier will understand what it all means.


I awaited Par-Salian to come and get me. Dear goddess Lunitari what is taking him so long! I desperately prayed to her for guidance. I knew though that my pray would never answer her, or even lend her strength. The gods of Krynn had been gone for so hundreds of years. But I still believed in them even though I had no real reason to. My father many years ago had taught me to always believe in what I thought was something important. I knew in my heart that they would sooner or later show up when we, humans, proved ourselves. Oh Father gives me strength!  
  
"I wish you were here father," I whispered hoping he would answer, "Hopefully you'd be proud of me, of your daughter."  
  
My father had been dead for a very long time. While me I had been in a sleep that he had put me into. His magic was always greater then mine, I had no choice but to.  
  
"Correction Kilyn he is proud," an elderly man's voice sounded from her behind her.  
  
"Par-Salian is it time?" I asked nervous to go in front of the Wizards Conclave.  
  
"I'm afraid yes Kilyn," he stated his voice curtly and short, "It is time for you to reveal your father's true identity."  
  
I sighed closing my eyes briefly remembering my father's face and attitude towards me, his daughter. Such like a father he was, so over protected. I turned around and nodded my head. Walking out the finely furnished room into the bleak halls of the Tower of High Sorcery. I smiled remembering these halls as I walked them hundreds of years ago with my father. Walking behind Par-Salian, the head of the Conclave and White Robes as was requested of a magus like myself. But I won't always be this way; I'll turn just like my father did. I will not be one to be ordered around it just doesn't work that way. Though he was a kind and gentle man, I knew him more than most of the other people in this tower. I sometimes wish that he would help or at any thing on thing that nobody has ever done for me, comfort me. But that was only cause of the loneliness of my father being dead. Or so I wished it to be so. I knew my father well before he died in battle. I smiled remembering his kind face towards Cleo, my best friend and myself. I wish that he had been here to see me take my Test, though that could never have been. My father would be proud to know that like himself, his daughter wore the red robes too.  
  
"Kilyn we've arrived," Par-Salian said the doors opening on their own, "It is time, come my dear lets make this quick."  
  
He walked up to his chair and sat down. His face was grave and serious. I wish he would smile, anything but the look he was giving me now. I nodded my head, forcing myself to put one foot in front of the other. I had to be brave and make my father proud of me.  
  
"I'm ready Par-Salian," I stated louder then I had intended to.  
  
He nodded gesturing to the two he sat in between, I knew that all tree where ready for me to just spill it. Their looks of seriousness were irritating me greatly. Why should they be so smug as to try and intimidate me? I had more power and knowledge then they would ever have in a lifetime.  
  
"Kilyn you have been brought before us to reveal your father's name," Justerius the head of the red robes stated.  
  
"Proceed and we will pass our judgment," Ladonna the head of the black robes whispered attentively.  
  
"Remembering that if you lie we will catch you," Par-Salian said his voice grave and somewhat a little sad.  
  
I bowed and when back up I removed my hood. Revealing my raven black hair with blood red eyes like my mothers.  
  
"I will explain my father and how I was to be in this time," I closed my eyes feeling the courage in my blood flow through me and into my words.  
  
They nodded together. I summoned a chair and sat down. Arranging my robes comfortably, silently laying the staff beside me. A staff of no real importance to anyone but myself. I smiled wondering how I was to begin my story.  
  
"As you all know my father was a great mage. Though I have not revealed his identity to you," I stated remembering much, "My father fell in love with an exiled Elvin princess. She chose her red robed magic instead of her people. My father was immensely sorry she had to leave her family and never see them again. But he promised her that he would be her family from then on. They were to be wed in two weeks before fall settled in Solace. But the marriage was belated."  
  
I stopped a moment fondly remembering him telling me about this story.  
  
"My father and his friend were moving to another battle," I whispered, "On the last night they were together, my parents made love. I was then conceived. My mother was so happy to be with child, as I was told. Though my father wouldn't find out for months, even years. My mother waited for him to return, she believed in him to come back to her. After I was born, my mother became ill with the plague. Healers would have nothing to do with her. Being a dark elf, they were afraid that they would anger the god Paladine if they tried to heal her."  
  
I stopped hearing in my head my mother's torn pain of dieing and abandoning her child at such a young age. I quickly shut the door on those awful memories.  
  
"My mother survived a total of two days with the plague," I smiled sardonically, "I lived by myself for six years. On the day my mother died I always brought lilies to her grave. But when I was six my father was their. I knew it was he, I could tell by his demeanor. The two of us exchanged words and he asked how someone as young as me could know an elf like her. That's when I plainly told him she was my mother laying the lilies down gently. I still remember the look on his face."  
  
I was silent for a few moments thinking back to that day beside my mother's grave. The look of horror that he gave me always brought me to smile.  
  
"He wouldn't believe me at first, who would?" I stated my voice sarcastic, "But he came to like me. So he took care of me, and soon saw how much of my mother was inside of me and how much of him was in me. When I would narrow my eyes at him he would just smile and apologize."  
  
I smiled and drank the fine Elvin wind beside me. I awaited their reaction. Wondering how long it would take them to react. Par-Salian was the first to say something.  
  
"Your father's name would be?" he asked his voice soft.  
  
"I forgot to even tell you his name," I smiled slyly and finally deciding to tell them, "My father's name is Magius."  
  
I looked at each of their reactions laughing at how they looked, of course inside my head. Any thing otherwise would be disrespectful to them. All of them were wearing each a most profound stupidity look on their faces They were shocked as though I had said my father was a gnome, or even a gully dwarf. I smiled nodding my head so they could know that I was serious. I gestured to my staff beside me, clearly not of fine making. Looking weather and traveled causing it to look like an ancient staff. The wood was not appeasing to the eye, but to the owner with a few tricks it was a magnificent staff. I silently whispered the words to uncloak the staff. It instantly stood up as though I was holding it. It began to change from the bottom to the top. The wood changing into a rough almost decaying wood to a delicate tan, smooth as the sheets on a bed. The top forming a dragon's claw grasping a white crystal of utter grace.  
  
"That is the staff of Magius!" Justerius shouted stupidly, acting as though it was an ancient relic no one had ever heard of.  
  
"Yes this is my father's staff," I whispered calm and at ease, "Handed down to me by him. The only known relic to have survived the years of time and age. He trusted me enough to take care of this staff."  
  
"Do you have any real proof at all that you are in fact Magius's daughter?" Par-Salian asked his face creased with curiosity.  
  
I stood up grabbing the staff for the aid of casting a most difficult spell. If they wanted proof, I would most certainly give it to them. After all who am I to go against the great Par-Salian? I walked a little ways standing only a few feet from them. I smiled turning my back on them. Silently I recited the words that the gods themselves taught me. In my heart I begged for Lunitari's support in this. That I could show them the encounter that my father and I had hundreds of years ago. With all the strength that I could muster, I was able to create a mirror to the past. I was aware of the young men and women who had just entered to take their Tests. I heard them gasping as they saw the spell casting. Not comprehending the seriousness of the events occurring. I heard the voices of my past trying to drag me back. Guilt me back if they could. I closed those voices off from my heart, and concentrated on finding the specific memory that I needed. I could feel my soul getting closer and closer to my destination. I could feel the warm glow of the sun and the sadness of going to that graveyard. Finally I found the memory!  
  
_Memory:  
  
"Who are you?" Magius's voice sounded, "That you would know an elf like Aynesha?"  
  
"Why Archmagus she was my mother," I said my voice sadden and curious at this newcomer, "She died of the plague, only surviving for no more than two days. I miss her so much, not that you would understand how that feels." I looked to him giving a glare of anger at this strange man. He might have studied with my mother but what good would it do for him to come back. Not to mention the fact that he was questioning her, when it was I that was feeling the pain of her lonely life.  
  
"I'm alone awaiting for my father to come home," I whispered attentively, "Hoping that he when he got home, would teach me to harness my magic."  
  
"You lie!" he yelled in anger, "Aynesha never had a daughter. I was the only man that she had ever been with. The only one she loved."  
  
"If you don't believe me then kill me," I whispered my voice sounding dead, "Put my lies to an end and kill me."  
  
"What!" he exclaimed, "You want to die, but why?"  
  
"What's the point of living any longer?" my voice brook a little when I said living,  
  
"When my own father disowns me. Tell me why and maybe it might be a good reason for living. If you say love, I swear I will kick you in the shins."  
  
For a moment he stood their watching me. He laughed at me; I was shocked and looked at him. His face had a genuine smile.  
  
"Why do you laugh at me?" I stated my voice harsh and cold.  
  
"Come here and let me see your eyes my dear," he struggled to say still laughing at me.  
  
He was angering me greatly. Was he mocking something or me? I came up to him and stood before him. My back up straight and my eyes defiant towards him. I heard him intake a subtle gasp of breath. Knowing that my father had looked into my eyes and saw the same blood red eyes of Aynesha. The one woman he loved. My mother's eyes were said to have been a gift from Lunitari, to aid her in her spell casting. He knew that I was his daughter, just by those eyes.  
  
"My dear you have the same eyes as Aynesha did," he said his voice soft and fond, "I loved her for that you know. She was an amazing woman. I'm sorry I did not believe you when you first said so. Please accept my apology."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw that they were brimming with tears. He was happy but yet sad that these eyes would always remind her of Aynesha. He took me into his arms and hugged me.  
  
"I will miss and love her no matter what happens," I whispered against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry my daughter," he whispered.  
  
_I called the memory back. The mirror to the past vanished as quickly as it had appeared. I waited till the weariness of the spell took over me. I leaned on my staff; the fact that it was there gave me strength. I turned around and looked at them, them being the Wizards Conclave. I hoped that now I had given them enough proof.  
  
"Proof enough for you?" I stated my voice hoarse and weak.  
  
Par-Salian looked to the others and they each nodded their heads.  
  
"Kilyn we believe you," he understood smiling, "Magius is blessed to have you in his family. He must love you very much, enough to allow you to grow up in this age."  
  
"He did not want me to grow up alone and in a war torn world," I affirmed remembering my father's words, "Along with that of my best friend Cleopatra Dragonbane. But that is another story."  
  
Excerpt:  
The story of Kilyn and Cleopatra's past is a long and hard struggle. For not only themselves but for what was left of their families. I was fortunate to have even heard and seen bits of her past. Though she was unaware of my brother's and my presence. This is a small story of what I saw. Even what my twin brother saw.  
  
**_Raistlin  
  
Majare  
  
Archmagus_**


End file.
